gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985)
The third anime was aired from October 12, 1985 to March 21, 1988. It ran for 115 episodes. At Episode 109 the series became "GeGeGe no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen" (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎 地獄編 GeGeGe no Kitarō: The Hell Arc). It is the first in the series to feature a new main cast, although Isamu Tanonaka returned as the voice of Medama-Oyaji, as he would for each series until his death in 2010. Like the other adaptations, it was produced by Toei Animation and broadcast on Fuji Television. An English subtitled version was broadcasted on the Nippon Golden Network in the early 1990s in Hawaii. Recordings of the subtitled version are rare, since they were never rebroadcasted. About The general theme of this adaptation was human and yōkai coexisting. Rather than being portrayed as villains most of the time, there are many stories where yōkai are instead used by humans (or Nezumi-Otoko) to cause trouble. There are far more stories ending with the yōkai and humans of the week learning to get along, and several yōkai reform and appear later as allies of Kitarō. Like the previous anime, some episodes are based on Shigeru Mizuki's non-Kitarō stories, although greatly modifed in order to fit the tone of the series. As mentioned above, this is the first series to feature a new cast, with the exception of Isamu Tanonaka. This practice was continued in all future adaptations, although voice actors other than Tanonaka would return as well, such as Keiko Yamamoto and Jōji Yanami. Another change was the addition of the character Yumeko Tendō, a human girl who acts as both Kitarō's love interest and his connection to the human world. Kitarō's personality was also made even more heroic than it had been, becoming more human and positive. This is the also the only instance in the Kitarō franchise where the stripes on Kitarō's chanchanko is depicted as yellow-black-yellow-black-yellow rather than black-yellow-black-yellow-black. With the exception of his hair needles, Kitarō's more body based weapons and powers (such as the finger bullets) were not shown, instead replaced with the all purpose weapon the Yōkai Ocarina. This series also took the formula of the Kitarō Family and Nurarihyon as an archenemy from the earlier Monday Dramaland TV movie, which became the standard character arrangement for the rest of the franchise. While many episode had fairly restrained animation thanks to the tone of the series, there are still episodes showing the more traditional morality tales and featuring dynamic action and comical scenes. Most episodes also feature a veteran voice actor in the role of the guest yōkai. This series also began the practice of displaying the guest yōkai's name when they first appear, which was continued in subsequent series. Plot As civilization advances, people are beginning to lose the consideration and kindliness for nature. This has incurred the wrath of the Yokai who are becoming increasingly unhappy with the selfishness of the human kind. However, there is a conflict of interests within the Yokai in which one extreme opposes the humans completely while another extreme desires the co-existence of humans and Yokai. Kitarō and his family belongs to the latter category and yearns to seek mutual understanding between the humans and Yokai. Kitarō's fight for love and hope continues. Theme Songs ;Opening #GeGeGe no Kitarō - Yoshi Ikuzō ;Ending #Obake ga Ikuzo - Yoshi Ikuzō Cast Main Cast Notes *As previously mentioned, Isamu Tanonaka returns as the voice of Medama-Oyaji and would continue to do so until his death in 2010. *Ichirō Nagai reprises his role of Konaki-Jijii from the 1968 adaptation. *Keiko Yamamoto had previously voiced Sunakake-Babaa in the 1971 adaptation, a role she would reprise for the 1996 and 2007 adaptations. She would also reprise the role of Shisa for the 2007 adaptation. *Jōji Yanami would go on to reprise the role of Ittan-Momen for the 2007 adaptation. *Nagai, Yamamoto and Yanami all voiced various guest characters in the 1968 and 1971 adaptations. *Takeshi Aono, Daisuke Gōri and Hidekatsu Shibata would each go on to reprise their respective roles of Nurarihyon, Enma-Daiō and Backbeard for the 2007 adaptation. Gōri would also voice Shu-no-Bon in the 1996 adaptation. *Masaharu Satō would go on to voice Backbeard for the 1996 adaptation. Guest Cast Episodes Staff Movies *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' - Released December 21, 1985. *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Dai-Sensō'' - Released March 15, 1986. *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!'' - Released July 12, 1986. *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran'' - Released December 20, 1986. pt-br:Anime de 1985 Category:Anime Category:TV series